Obsession
by BeStill
Summary: Skins gen 1 - Sketches obsession with Maxxie continues/Taxxie happens.
1. Chapter 1

_Set after Anwar and Sketch break up. The gang go partying to cheer him up._

* * *

The boom of the bass vibrated as Maxxie and his friends entered the club. He was with Chris, Jal, Tony, Anwar, Michelle, Sid and Cassie. He could barely hear himself think above the throb of the music and the cheers of fellow enthusiastic clubbers.

"I need a drink, mate." Anwar shouted in his ear before dragging him towards the bar. The whole Sketch thing had left Maxxie feeling a little anxious and paranoid. It had also effected Anwar. He felt betrayed and frustrated at how easily he was used and  
how easily she had caused a rift to appear in his and Maxxies friendship. However though, now Anwar had come to his senses the two were as tight as ever, putting all of that behind them. Maxxie was ready for a new start and eager to forget about Sketch.

At the bar, Anwar had to yell to communicate with the bartender. Maxxie let him order because, despite his Muslim faith, he knew an awful lot about alcohol. After downing a few shots, a grinning Michelle grabbed Maxxie and Anwar by the wrists and  
pulled them onto the dance floor. The alcohol started to take effect and the three of them started jumping up and down to the beat. Soon they were joined by the others, and Maxxie felt like he could finally relax.

On the other side of the club, Sketch stared across the dance floor, watching the happy group of friends. She was frustrated and hurt, but she knew she had to get Maxxie to love her. Her mind was fixated on making him see, they were meant to be together.  
Maxxie had distracted her from her small apartment, lack of friends and dependant mother. He had been there for her when no one else had, even if he didn't know it. She felt pity for him, as he couldn't see how perfect she was for him. She was trying  
to help him, above all other things. Why couldn't he see that?

A little ring had formed on the dance floor, surrounding a slightly drunk and high Maxxie, who was busting out his best moves. Sketch watched, a smile growing on her lips. She loved watching Maxxie dance. Since he had found out about her infatuation with  
him, he had stopped dancing on the roof where she could watch him and snap the occasional picture. Sketch really missed it.

After a while, Maxxie, Anwar and Chris wandered back over to the bar to order some new drinks. Leaving the half empty glasses at the side of the bar, the trio wandered over to talk to Jal and Michelle.  
"How you feelin' Max?" Michelle chirped when she saw them.  
"Good thanks Chelle, it's nice to take my mind off, you know..."  
"Yeah, what a fucking creep." They giggled and leant on each other for support as they'd both had far too much to drink. Michelle did not forgive and forget easily especially after Sketch poisoned her, to take her place in the production. Maxxie had a  
close relationship with her and they'd helped each other through a lot.

Whilst they were chatting, Sketch seized the opportunity to sneak over to his drink and tip a white powder into it. She knew she needed a way to show him that loving her was the right thing to do.  
Sooner or later, Maxxie and Chris returned for their drinks. The blonde downed his in one big gulp and got up again to hit the dance floor.

As the night carried on, the music seemed to be growing louder and giving Maxxie a splitting headache. The lights were blurry and he felt light headed and sort of sick. Tony seemed to notice the discomfort of his friend. He had spent a lot of time with  
Maxxie more than anyone else after his accident, and could now easily notice his mood changes.  
"Y'all right Max? You don't look so good."  
"I think... I think I just need some air," came the hesitant reply. Maxxie pushed his way through the crowd and headed for the back door.

Once outside, he pressed a sweaty palm to the cold wall, trying to catch his breath. His ears were ringing and his head was painfully throbbing, causing him to clamp his eyes shut. He thought he heard a soft voice calling his name but all the sounds around  
him had started blurring together. Cold hands slipped around his wrists and gently tugged him away from the safety of the wall and the thumping music. Maxxie tried to say something but he was too busy struggling to remain conscious. What happened?  
Surely he hadn't had that much to drink?

Sketch pulled the dazed Maxxie into the woods behind the club. She didn't know what she wanted to do - she only knew she had to make him love her. Once they had stumbled into the trees, Maxxie felt his legs give up underneath him and he toppled to the  
ground. Sketch slipped her hands under his armpits and dragged the unconscious blonde further into the woods and away from his friends. Once they had reached a little clearing in the bushes, Sketch leant down and shook Maxxie's shoulder. He didn't  
react at all. She studied his beautiful face; he really was good looking. Slowly, she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair and down his soft neck. Her fingers then travelled down his solid and well defined torso and hovered at the hem  
of his vest.

"Where's Maxxie?" Anwar yelled above the bass.  
"He said he needed some air:" Tony replied. "We should probably make sure he's alright."  
"Yeah he's been outside for a while." Sid added.  
"What was wrong?" Michelle chipped in.  
"He didn't look so good. Probably took some weird shit," explained Tony, "I'll go out there now."  
"We'll come too. We should call it a night." Jal headed for the entrance; a reluctant Chris in tow.

Sketch slid her fingers back up Maxxie's chest, pulling the hem of his blue vest upwards, exposing his pale skin. She gently pulled it over his head and hesitated when he loudly exhaled. Luckily for her, his eyes remained closed. Leaning over him, she  
pressed her dry lips into his and pushed herself upwards again to see if he responded. When he stayed unconscious, she pressed her mouth to his again and pulled at his lower lip. Sketch shifted her whole body weight on top of him and thrust her tongue  
inside his open mouth.

"Maxxie! Maxxie!" Tony shouted when he saw there was no sign of Maxxie anywhere.  
"Maybe he went home?" Sid asked.  
"He would have said so." Anwar confirmed.  
"Maybe he passed out somewhere, we need to find him. Call him." Said Michelle. His phone went straight to voice mail.  
"Where the fuck are you Max." She muttered.  
"Ok he can't have gone far, split up."  
The group dispersed in different directions, looking for their friend.

In the darkness, Sketch's hands found the zip of Maxxies jeans. Her hands roamed up and down his abs and through his blonde hair. Her mouth explored his body as he slept.  
"FUCK!"  
Sketch jumped off Maxxie to see Anwar and Sid standing in the trees near her.  
"Get the FUCK off him!" Anwar screamed as he pushed her onto her back. His shouts brought the others to the scene.  
Michelle gasped and ran over to Maxxie, shaking him in an attempt to wake him. When he didn't respond, she turned on the frightened Sketch screaming, "what did you give him you psycho bitch!"  
"I...I...," Sketch stammered, "I don't know...Someone was selling this stuff in small packets."  
"How much." Jal demanded.  
"Umm... I..." Suddenly she scrambled up and legged it away into the forest.  
"Call an ambulance." Sid suggested. Anwar tried slapping Maxxie but nothing would wake him up. Even when Tony tipped a bottle of water over his head, the blonde did not regain consciousness. Tony shifted his weight underneath the stone cold boy and cradled  
Maxxie's head in his lap, muttering soothing words in his ears. Soon, sirens could be heard so Sid and Cassie ran to alert them to their friend. The paramedics lifted Maxxie onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. The group tried to pile  
into the vehicle after him, but there was only enough room for one person to go with him.  
"I'm staying." Tony declared. Just when Anwar was about to protest, Jal lead him away.  
"Come on, we can follow in Sid's car. Leave it Anwar, he's not going anywhere."

The ambulance tore down the highway, towards A&E. Tony cupped Maxxie's cold hand in his own, all the time telling him he'd be ok. When they finally got to the hospital, Maxxie was taken to have injections and medicine. Tony was instructed to stay  
in the waiting room where he was shortly joined by the rest of the group. The small hours of the morning passed by as they sat in stunned silence, waiting for news from the doctor.  
Michelle broke the silence:  
"If I see that bitch again, I swear to god-"  
"I'm up for a little murder." Anwar agreed.  
"He should file a restraining order." -Jal, the voice of reason.  
"They won't let us go in." Grumbled Tony,  
"We need to see him."  
Sid said, "immediate family only, remember?"  
Cassie just stared off into space, softly smiling.  
"Look up guys." Chris said as a doctor came over to talk to them.  
"What's up, doc?"  
"Your friend is conscious now, so you can see him. It's lucky you found him before-"  
The doctor was cut off by the stampede to get to Maxxies room. The door flew open and the group piled in; creating quite a racket in the quiet hospital. Maxxie sat up in bed and greeted them with a feeble smile. He looked pale and fragile, as if he would  
break at any moment. Despite his state, everyone crowded around him, embracing him in one massive group hug.  
"Are you alright, Max?" Michelle questioned.  
"Yeah, Chelle. I'll get there." Came the muffled reply. "Doctors say I can go home later."  
"What about Sketch?" Tony butted in, earning him glares from the others. Maxxie looked down at his hands and sighed.  
"I... I don't know. I only half remember what happened."  
"We'll kill the little fucker." Chris added.  
"She touched me, didn't she." Maxxie peered up through his messy blonde hair.  
There was an awkward silence as they all waited for each other to speak.  
"Yes." Tony broke the silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour of talking, Maxxie grew tired due to his medication and the doctor kindly asked his friends to leave. It was approaching 10 am on Sunday morning, so the group separated and headed home, eager to get some sleep before college tomorrow.  
Maxxie would hopefully be well enough for college, so they could all check on him then.

Maxxie left the hospital with the doctors card in his pocket, in case anything was wrong, and a little packet of pills to sort out his throbbing headache. His parents had not left his side all this time and were eager to help him recover and get back  
to what he loved doing: dancing. They had planned to stay at Walters brothers house this week; Maxxie had to stay behind to go to college, but now they thought it better to remain at home to take care of their son.  
"Me and your mum are going to stay home this week, to make sure you're alright." Maxxie's dad proclaimed once they got home.  
"No, don't dad. If you want to visit your brother, you should go. I'll be fine. I've got my friends."  
"It's no problem really, you come first son."  
"Thanks dad but really, go. I've got Taz for company."  
"How are you feeling?" Walter asked.  
"A lot better actually. I think I can definitely go to college tomorrow. Another reason why you should go and visit Uncle Stephen." Maxxie still felt sick, but he wouldn't let his parents miss out on a much-needed holiday.  
"Ok, fine. But if you need anything we'll come straight back, ok Maxxie?"  
"Sure dad. Say hi from me."  
"Sure will." Walter winked.

When Monday morning came, Chris trudged into school, still a little hungover. He was soon joined on the green outside the college building by a zombie-like Sid and Michelle. They sat on the grass under their favourite tree and waited for the others to  
arrive. Chris was just taking a spliff from his back pocket and lighting it, when he saw Maxxie walking towards them.  
"Max!" He shouted, getting up and running towards his best friend.  
Maxxie didn't say anything, but received the hug with gratitude. Before he knew it, the rest of the gang had flocked around him, hugging him and asking how he was. Long arms looped around Maxxies neck and pulled him into someone's chest. The blonde looked  
up and smiled at Tony, who held him in a tight hug.  
"I'm glad you're ok Max." He said soothingly.

Luckily for Maxxie, Sketch never came into school. As the hours crept by, Tony started to notice Maxxie's nervous behaviour. Every minute or two, the blonde would glance over his shoulder or look around the room, wrapping his arms around himself and then  
looking at the floor. Tony tried to comfort Maxxie as best as he could, with the occasional touch or friendly smile. Maxxie found this reassuring; he was really grateful to all of them for helping him through this mess.

Later in the evening, shortly after his parents left the house, Tony turned up on Maxxies doorstep. Maxxie had been watching TV with Taz and wondering what to do with himself until his brown haired friend turned up.  
"Oh hi Tony. Can I help?" Maxxie asked upon opening the door.  
"Can I come in?"  
Maxxie shrugged and opened the door for his friend.  
"I was thinking, do you want to go to a party tonight? To take your mind off, y'know..." Tony queried.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea Tone, considering how it turned out last time."  
"C'mon Max, we won't leave your side and Sketch won't be there considering it's the other side of town."  
Maxxie hesitated and looked at the floor.  
"Please..."  
"I'm sorry Tone, but I can't. You should go with everyone- have fun." The blonde decided.  
"Y'know what Maxwell? I'm going to stay right here and we're going to get very drunk." Tony pulled Max into a soft embrace, resting his chin on the smaller boys head.  
"Thanks for trying Tony, but I don't want to spoil your night out."  
"It's ok, it's gonna be crap anyway." Tony winked. "Now where's your alcohol?"

Maxxie re-emerged from the kitchen with two bottles of vodka in his hand and a couple of shot glasses. Tony eyed the blonde in anticipation, waiting for Maxxie to be completely smashed. It didn't take long. As soon as Tony suggested a competition for  
as many shots you can down in a minute, the stability of both boys went down hill. It reached 11pm and the pair of them were on the floor laughing and commenting on whatever was on the TV. Taz was sleeping in the other room but Maxxie was glad for  
the company; he felt much safer and at ease with someone else by his side. Tony reached out and handed Maxxie a spliff, who took a puff before handing it back. The taller boy reached over to brush back Maxxie's hair and suddenly took the opportunity  
to pull Maxxie on top of him by the collar of his shirt. As their lips mashed together and Tony eagerly wrapped his hands around the blondes head, Maxxie forgot where he was, or who he was with and revelled in the sweetness of this boys touch and  
his musky smell. Somewhere along the line, Tony hoisted Maxxie up and they half walked/half tumbled to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.  
Once inside Maxxie's bedroom, they fumbled around in the dark, running their hands under each other's shirts. Maxxie was so drunk he could barley stay upright and so Tony pushed him onto the small bed and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his slender  
yet muscular build. Tony leant down and bit the blonde's lip resulting in a small growl. Tony loved this and continued to tease and play with Maxxie as gradually layers of clothing hit the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was beginning to creep through the closed blinds of Maxxies room, when Tony awoke. At first, he couldn't place where he was; the wallpaper and sweet scent seemed unfamiliar. Then, he looked down and saw the sleeping boy in his arms, and remembered  
everything. Maxxie looked beautiful when he slept. Of course, he always looked beautiful, but now he looked peaceful. His delicate features had smoothed out and Tony thought he looked like an angel; the light illuminating the flyaway hairs in his  
perfect hair cut. Both were without clothing- apart from boxers. Tony began to piece together yesterday's events in his mind, all the while staring down at Maxxie. He wasn't sure how the blonde would react to waking up like this, considering he was  
pretty smashed last night. A part of Tony felt guilty for using him in his vulnerable state, what with Sketch and everything, but he really wanted it this time.  
Gently, he reached out a hand and ran his slender fingers down Maxxie's bare chest. His skin felt soft and Tony could feel his breathing; slow and steady. The sleeping boy shuddered slightly at the warm touch, but didn't open his eyes, or move from his  
position; comfortably curled up in Tony's arms. Tony's fingers traced over Maxxie's muscles and he couldn't help but marvel at the physique of the blonde. When Tony's hands reached just below Maxxie's navel, Maxxie's blue eyes shot open and he recoiled  
from Tony's touch, falling off the bed in a tumble of outstretched limbs. There was a loud thump where his head hit the floor and he curled his arms around it in pain. Scrambling to his feet, he nursed his bruise for a few seconds before it came to  
his attention that there was someone else in the room.  
"Tony! Fuck!" The startled Maxxie exclaimed, whipping around to face the occupant of his bed.  
"Morning sunshine." Tony replied, the oh-so-familiar devilish smirk on his face.  
Suddenly, the blonde noticed the lack of clothing and empty shot glasses in the corner. He looked down at the brunette.  
"What the FUCK Tony!" He yelled.  
"Something wrong Maxwell?"  
"I can't believe it." Maxxie muttered whilst grabbing a pair of joggers from the floor and storming out of the room. Tony sighed and sheepishly climbed out of bed, throwing on his clothes and following Maxxie to the kitchen. He watched from the doorway  
as Maxxie quickly pulled on the joggers and paced up and down, curling his hands into fists. After a while, he turned his back to the wall and sunk down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Tony could hear quiet sobbing coming from his friend,  
so he shuffled over to him. Placing his back against the wall, Tony joined Maxxie on the kitchen floor and considered putting an arm around him, before deciding against it.  
"Look, Max. I'm sorry for whatever I've done-"  
"You really are a wanker." Maxxie interrupted him through sobs.  
"What-"  
"How could you do that to me Tone? After Sketch and everything. How could you use me like that?"  
Now Tony understood. He had taken advantage of Maxxie making him no different than Sketch. Her behaviour disgusted him but he had gone and done the same thing.  
"Look mate I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. But you were so drunk-"  
"So you thought you could get a free fuck! Jesus Tone." Maxxie looked up and Tony saw that his eyes were red and puffy.  
"I know, I'm a tosser, And we didn't actually fuck y'know."  
There was a pause before Maxxie sighed and stood up, turning away from him and heading down the hallway. "Get out Tony."

Maxxie stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He quickly stripped off his joggers and boxers and turned on the shower. Once he was under the cold water (he felt the need for a cold shower) he closed his eyes and rested his head against  
the wall. He was so angry at Tony; a friend? A friend wouldn't use you like that, especially after what happened. Tony was not a friend, not anymore. Russia was one thing, but now this? Yes, Tony was attractive and now most definitely not straight,  
but he was still a dickhead and can't just go around sleeping with whoever he wanted to. Maybe this was all some big revenge plot of his to win Michelle back with jealousy. That still meant he was using him.  
He drew back his hands and pounded his fists into the wall tiles in an outburst of rage. Once he had finished some of the tiles had been cracked and his knuckles were bleeding.  
"Shit." He muttered as he hurriedly turned the water off and surveyed the damage to the wall, and his hands. Maxxie stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist, stopping first to check his hair in the mirror. When he was satisfied,  
he emerged from the bathroom and was immediately hit with a sweet and delicious smell. Towel riding low on his hips, he headed back towards the kitchen.  
"Ta dah!" Tony laughed, spinning around to reveal a plate of waffles topped with chocolate sprinkles and cream.  
Maxxie did a double take. Tony Stonem cooking for someone? Someone other than himself? Tony can cook?  
"Oh, er, wow Tone. I -" Tony pressed a long finger to his lips to silence him.  
"Look, Max. I've been a right cunt, I realise that now and it's embarrassing how long it took. You were always here for me when I was a vegetable and I haven't done squat for you. All I've done is be a arsehole and use you for my own entertainment. It's  
my turn to help you through your shit with Sketch and everything. So just to let you know, I didn't mean to use you last night, I just kinda like you and the opportunity arose... Anyway, I'm shitty at apologies and so please just take these sodding  
waffles. Sorry I invaded your cupboards."  
Maxxie couldn't help but smile at this: Tony's attempt at affection.  
"Alright." He giggled as he reached out to take the plate from his friend. Maxxie set the plate down on the table and sat down while Tony watched with anticipation. He wasn't really interested in whether the blonde like his breakfast but more in watching  
Maxxie's movements. Everything about him was so graceful, to the way he picked up the cutlery and the way his back muscles moved back and forth between forkfuls. The towel hung tantalisingly low on his slender hips and Tony felt like he was going  
insane. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something was wrong.  
"What the hell is this?" Tony demanded, snatching Maxxie's still bloody hand away from the edge of the plate.  
"Oh, it's nothing much. Must have slipped in the shower." Tony gave him that 'don't-bullshit-me' look and dragged him over to the sink.  
"What have you done to yourself?" Tony muttered, inspecting the wounds.  
Maxxie sighed and shrugged, letting Tony inspect his bloody knuckles. After gently rinsing his hands under the warm water, Tony covered them in plasters- slightly more then necessary.  
Maxxie finished his waffle and then headed down the hallway to his room to get dressed, much to Tony's dismay.

The two of them headed to College: it was really early so they had time to stop by Tony's house for him to grab a clean change of clothes. Maxxie stayed mostly silent, his mind replaying last nights events. He was still reluctant to forgive Tony, and  
his friend could sense this as he was being careful not to invade Maxxie's space. The first class in the morning was psychology; a comforting notion for Maxxie because he would be surrounded by all of his friends, instead of the solo company of Tony  
Stonem.

"Y'all right Max?" The friendly arm of Chris wrapped around his shoulders.  
"Yeah thanks mate. I'm getting there." The blonde replied.  
The class passed in a flash, and Maxxie barley paid attention to the drone of the teacher. After the lesson had ended, he shuffled out of the classroom, lead by Anwar. Suddenly, he looked up from the floor and was met with the sight of an oh so  
familiar face: Sketch. Maxxie stumbled backwards and Anwar had to grab his arm to stop him from hitting the floor. Sketch stood on the other side of the hallway, watching him nervously. She felt pretty guilty about what had happened but knew it was  
for the greater good. Gingerly, she stepped forwards, obliged to apologise to the traumatised boy, but her efforts were instantly stopped by a sharp shove against the wall.  
"You leave him alone, you hear me?" Tony demanded, pushing her away from his friend. "Creepy little bitch." He added.  
"You fucking little..." Chris chipped in, joining the angry chorus of Maxxie's friends.  
Sketch stammered: "I...I...I wanted to say sorry."  
"Save it." Anwar snapped at her.  
She quickly looked Maxxie up and down once more before disappearing into the crowd of people.  
"Are you ok Max?" The group turned to comfort him.  
Anwar managed to prise his hand from Maxxie's trembling grip and Maxxie began to relax.  
"I'm ok, I'm ok." He nodded hesitantly, feeling familiar long and lanky arms wrap around him from behind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**If you like the story, please leave a review so I can improve it :)**


End file.
